A Red Head Away
by SelectionLover666
Summary: America and Maxon just had their first child, Alex. Everything seems to be going well, But when America is lost, will Maxon be able to fight through it and find her, or will he let it ruin their life's? I DONT OWN THE SELECTION ALL TO KIERA CASS. I DONT OWN THE PHOTO ALL TO KINDRA NIKOLE.
1. Chapter 1- Ames Max's Date

Chapter 1 (America POV)

The Morning sun peeked behind the soft curtains, bringing morning to the Kings Suite.

"Good morning America, my dear." Maxon said with a yawn. I laced my fingers through his catching the contagious yawn.

"Good morning, my royal husbandess." I turn over to see a bright smile on his face.

He stares over at the clock that reads 6:49. He jumps out of bed and whispers at my ear,

"I have a meeting at seven fifteen, but I'll meet with you after." I giggle and attempt a frown while brushing my nose against his. I finally get up and walk to the nursery with a sleeping little Alex. I take the baby boy out of his crib and tickle him softly. Alex blows mini bubbles out of his mouth. I laugh at his teeth less smile, and start to get him dressed.

"You are such a good boy," I coo. Alex now has an adorable blue onesie on. I do a little dance with him placed on my hip when someone knocks at the door.

"Come in!" I yell softly. Mary opens the door with a look of comfort on her face.

"He really is the cutest thing." She sighs.

Alex is now two weeks old. Maxon and I are now the happiest people on earth. I told him I was pregnant on his twenty first birthday, and ever since then, he barely wiped the smile of his face. I'm a mother. He's a father. It couldn't get any better than that.

"Why don't you put him down for a second so I can help you get ready?" Mary suggests. I nod my head and walk back to the nursery. I kiss his soft forehead before placing him back in the crib.

…

I figit with my napkin as I continue to look out the glass door for Maxon. I go back to eating my breakfast once I get a few confused stares from some people. Alex plays with his toes and everyone at the table giggles quietly. This is the first royal baby the castle has had in awhile, so anything Alex does makes them laugh. I finish with my delicious breakfast and thank the chefs when I begin walking to the Women's Room to feed Alex. I hear a quite knock on the door and take my focus off Alex for a second, hoping it's Maxon. I never get to see him lately with Alex in a cradle. Maxon feels the same way. Whenever we have a moment, we'll spend it together. But everything's gotten even more busy with only some luck diminishing the castes.

"Yes?" I ask. Aspen opens the door and hands me a note.

"Thank you Officer." I joke. Things between us have gotten less awkward, but I regret making that rude comment anyway. I'm still not used to ruling him. He laughs anyways.

"No problem your Majesty," he jokes back. As soon as he closes the door I rip open the note.

America,

I am so sorry about the notice, but I have a meeting going on now, and work to do after. I will finish up as soon as possible. Again I'm so sorry,

Your loving husband, Maxon.

PS. Meet me in the gardens after dinner. Tugging on my ear;)

I can't help but smile. I haven't had a date with him in forever. I continue to feed Alex and get rid of some of the papers on an overflowing desk.

…..

I finish putting on my earrings when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hollar.

Jackie, Alex's nanny pops in.

"Good evening your majesty!" Jackie say excitedly.

"Oh, Jackie. Call me America." Her face lights up as I nod. This is the first time Jackie is working for us. She is the one Maxon and I trust the most.

"One second," I quickly announce running to the nursery. I grab the wide awake Alex and cradle him in Jackie's arm. I hand over a piece of paper with all the details on it.

"Thank you," she cries.

"No, thank you." I smile. "Tell me if you need anything!" I finally exclaim and quietly walk out of the room.

I light up to see a smiling face with brown eyes holding a rose.

"No, you didn't!" I screech jumping into his strong arms. I gently place my lips on his smooth hair. I jump off when he offers an arm. I gladly take it as we walk down to the garden.

"Oh America, I can't wait. I feel like it's been forever since we last spoke." He picks be up like I'm a baby and kisses my nose. I giggle hysterically.

"What are our plans for the evening?" I smile.

"Oh, it's a surprise."

Once we reach the gardens my eyes light up with happiness. I lace my fingers through his and sit on a nearby bench.

"You set up all of this?" I ask staring at the beautiful lights and dining table.

"I did dear. I knew you would still be hungry even after dinner." He laughs.

"It's….. beautiful" I sigh. I look over and he has the sweetest smile on his face. I sit on his lap and he rubs circles on my back. We sit like that for awhile when I finally get tired and rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's so nice to be here with you." He whispers. "I wrote a love letter for you." He pulls a sheet of paper out frame his pocket and begins to read. I place my lips on his shoulder and listen to his soft, soothing voice.

"Dear America. I love you to the moon and back, though I don't get to show you often." Tears begin to fall down my face. "Your blue eyes, and your fiery hair, your confidence, and your love, explain the reason I love you so much. Everyday since our child was born, I can't help but be thankful for you everyday. I am crushed by the things that are coming between us. Work. Being King and Queen. Taking care of our child. But those thing are the reason I love you even more." My eyes completely fog up. "You stay strong, you don't let things get in our way. Everyday I just want to be with you, and hug you till you suffocate," I giggle and attempt to wipe off the tears. "My love, I wouldn't want to be with anyone besides you." I now begin a soft cry. "You are my angel, that saved me from every problem, and I… and I...I" He starts to form water at the corner of his eyes. "Love you." He kneels down in front of me and wipes of my tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry," He begins.

"I can't, I miss you." I cry harder.

"Dear, I'm right here." He soothes rubbing my back. I wrap my arms around his and he sweetly kisses my lips.

"I never want to leave your side ever, ever again"

"Me too" He states. "Hey, why don't we eat?" He asks gesturing the the red clothed table. I smile and walk to the table holding his hand.

We had a beautiful conversation and after the best food in the world.

"Can we take this upstairs?" I ask.

"Why not?" He smiles. We run off like two love bugs and continue the sweetest night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Mary's Confess

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys, so I decided to write this book because I'm in love with the selection. I don't want to continue this story if no one enjoys it, so please review If you like it, thank you so much for reading! Sorry this one is shorter... (All rights go to Kiera Cass).**

—

"Hello there little Alex," I coo. Alex gives me a teeth less grin. I put him in his green onesie which makes him look even cuter. Today Maxon and I have to take Alex to the doctor to see how he is doing. Hopefully it won't upset him. I hold him up to the ceiling and rub his nose against mine.

…

Our little family walks down to the hospital wing while Alex calmly rests in Maxon's arms. Dr. J notices us and shakes our hands. Dr. J was my doctor when I was pregnant.

"How's our little guy doing?" He asks.

"We think he's doing great." I say tickling Alex's belly. Dr. J grabs Alex out of Maxon's arms and places him on the bed. Maxon and I both kneel by the bed and watch Dr. J.

Ten minutes later we receive a paper with Alex size, height, weight, etc.

"We just need one more test." The doctor says.

"And what is that?" Maxon asks.

"Well, we need to take some blood." Maxon and I both look at each other and squeeze each other's hand and we each place our other on Alex. A nurse comes in with everything set up. She looks at Alex and quietly sticks the needle in poor Alex's foot. I hear a soft baby cry and look into his eyes. Once it is over the doctor tells us to sit tight and we wait while calming Alex.

"It's okay baby," I say.

"See! It's over, you fine," Maxon soothes. The doctor comes in and gives us time an okay.

"I want to see you two some time this month." He says looking at Maxon and me. We thank him and walk out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Maxon asks me.

"I have no idea. We need to look at our schedule to see when we are both free." Maxon nods.

"Hey, I have a meeting to go to in twelve minutes." He says looking at his watch.

"Okay. See you sometime soon." I sigh. I watch as he walks away and head towards the women's room. I see Marlee and Sylvia going over soon paperwork. I walk over to Marlee and hug her from behind. She turns around with a smile on her face.

"Oh Ames, I haven't seen you in forever!" I laugh and nod my head until I see Sylvia's glare and continue to work.

"The upper castes are upset. We need to find a way to prevent them from coming and destroying the castle. The guards are being placed at all entries around the castle, but that's not enough. Whenever you have an idea just give it out, at this point, no idea is bad." Sylvia announces. My mouth is slightly open. I didn't realize it was that bad. My heart rate picks up a bit and I try to focus on my paper.

…

As I walk down the hall to my to get ready for dinner, I see Aspen linking arms with Lucy. I stare at them for a moment in awe, then I continue walking to give them their privacy. When I walk into my suite, Mary is resting her head on her hands. I hear her soft whimper. I'm shocked. I don't know what to do.

"Mary, honey, are you okay?" Mary quickly jolts up and attempts to wipe the tears.

"My lady, what do you want to-" I hold up my hand to pause her.

"No, Mary, what's wrong?" She sighs. I can see she's trying to decide if she should tell me.

"My boyfriend," She starts. "Is missing." I gasp.

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry." I pat her back and slow her to shed tears.

"I thought we would be together forever." She pouts. I try to think of anything that could calm her down, but I couldn't avoid my curiosity.

"Who was your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Officer Joe." I open my mouth slightly, trying not to give it away. Officer Joe was in the plane that crashed. He was the only survivor.

—

 **So that happened… remember to review! I should be posting another chapter tomorrow, so see you then**

 **-SellectionLover666**


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

Chapter 3

 **Hey, so, there is going to be a lot of drama in this chapter so sit tight! Thank you again to anyone who will read and review this, it really means a lot to me. I don't care if you don't enjoy it, tell me! I don't want to create and continue a story no one likes! Read on!**

—

It's been three weeks since Mary told me about her boyfriend. I talked with Marlee and decided to fly Officer Joe back to Ileá to see Mary. I can't wait to see her reaction. The King and I still haven't found a way to prevent the upper castes and Rebels from attacking the palace. Alex is a healthy baby, and Maxon and I are very proud. Tomorrow is the day we are going to the hospital wing to see why Dr. J wants to see us. Other than that, everything's the same old.

I'm in the Women's Room when I suddenly become tired and walk to my suit. I am stopped in the hall by a passing maid.

Excuse me miss," the maid says. "The king told me to give you this note." She giggles.

"Thank you…" I ask.

"Oh! Lyla." She joyfully states.

"Thank you Lyla." I wave as she walks away.

I open the note curiously.

America,

I need to talk to you about the castes and rebels. Meet me at 9:00.

Maxon

I shake my head and look at the clock. 9 minutes. I quickly walk down to the meeting room out of my suite. I open the brown door that leads to a quiet and empty room. My head rests on the wooden table with so much in my mind. I jump when I hear my name.

"America," I turn around and look into those brown eyes.

"Hey Maxon," I sigh.

"Having a rough day, huh?" I swiftly nod my head.

"Well we have important things to discuss." He begins. "So, we need to do something. I was, uh, wondering if you had an opinion on anything." He asks.

"No, do you?" I wasn't in the mood for talking about things that stressed me out.

"Well I was thinking that, we need to keep everyone safe, Well, especially you, so I-"

"Why?" I ask fiercely.

"Huh?"

"Why, is it because I'm not tough?"

"No America-" He protests.

"Don't even start. These past ten months you won't let me do anything. Nothing. I want to help." I begin to cry. Maxon keeps his mouth shut and gulps.

"Maxon. I'm not weak. I can help our country. I'm not meant to stay inside and wait for the trouble to pass-"

"America! I am trying to keep you safe. I am a protective husband. Isn't that what every wife wants? Or are you just so unthankful and a wife that no husband wants?" He yells. I gasp and run up to my room. I cry and shed more tears than I ever thought I had. I hear a knock on the door and Mary pops in. She doesn't ask any questions and starts to clean me up. She is so talented.

"Would you like some tea Miss?" She asks. I nod my head and hug her before she leaves.

"Thank you so much Mary."

"No problem my lady." She smiles and runs to the kitchen.

….

I decide to have dinner in my room. I couldn't handle seeing his face again. Mary comes in with a tray with my dinner on it.

"Thanks." I smile. She nods her head and starts to clean my room. There is a knock on the door and Mary joyfully opens it. She leaves once she finds that it's Maxon. My tears once again fall and I curl up into a ball with my face on my pillow.

"Ames." He mentions. "Ames please." He cries.

"Maxon I can't." I say with a weak force. He sighs and sits on my bed. I feel soothing circles on my back. I lift my tired head and look into his eyes for the first time in a while.

"Not with the way you treated me." I blink

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I also had a rough day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." I can feel his breathing on my face. I pull him into a hug and I place my lips on his neck.

"I'm sorry too." I start. "You're so easy to get angry at." He whisper giggles.

"Can I eat dinner up here with you?" He asks. I nod my head. He jogs out the door and comes back not too soon after with a tray in his hands. He sits on my bed and we talk about many things as I rest my head on his shoulder. I tell him about Mary and her boyfriend.

"You're joking," He asks.

"No, I'm not. I'm flying him hear to see Mary, if that's okay with you." I quickly add.

"I'm fine with it." He shrugs. He places his fingers under my chin and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"I tickles." I manage to say between giggles.

"Well hopefully this doesn't." He says as he kisses me on the lips. I laugh even harder. We laugh together when something pauses our joy. A familiar noise.

The rebel alarm

—–—

 **Sorry for the spoiler;) Review what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Attack

Chapter 4

 **I am starting to allow anyone to create a character for this book. The rules are at the bottom of the page, and thank you to anyone who will review, I hope you like this chapter. (Sorry for the typo yesterday).**

—

"Run America, run!" Maxon yells. I can practically see the rebels chasing me down the hall.

"Maxon, I can't!" I scream. I twisted my ankle and I couldn't drag my feet along. Yells and screams were shouted all over. But I tried my hardest and ran. Fast. Down the halls. Out the door, I never stopped running. I remember like it was yesterday when I ran to the woods during the selection. This time, I ran ever further. I couldn't feel my feet. My eyes were barely open from the wind blowing in my face. I ran till no one could see me. I ran till I was lost. I ran till the trees got thicker. I ran till I no longer could walk. I ran till I collapsed, and everything got black.

Maxon's (POV)

My heart escaped. I was safe, but America was not. I held little Alex in my hands, so proud he made it alive. I felt fingers on my back. Someone could tell I was worried to death.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Marlee whispered. But I could tell she wasn't confident. The rest of the rebels that were alive were after America. I tried to tell myself that America is safe and she can handle it, after all, that's what she said to me. I can see Alex smile at the corner of my eyes and smiled along. I kissed Alex's forehead, glad he could get my mind off it.

…..

Maybe two hours later, Carter (Marlee's husband) set up free out of the room. I could see so much of the damage the rebels had made made.

"Get rid of the castes!" One wall read.

"Kill the royal family!" Said another. I felt tears stream down my face.

"Aspen," I called. "Please send guards to search for America."

"Yes your Majesty." Aspen nodded. It was the first moment I got to breathe.

America's (POV)

I felt hands grasp onto me and I was lifted into big arms. I knew it wasn't anyone I knew, it was the rebels. That was for sure. The small moment that I was awake was drifted away by a pain in my stomach, and once again, I fell into a deep sleep.

Maxon's (POV)

I almost made a hole in the floor by my pacing back and forth. They still haven't found her. And they don't, until two days later…

…

"Sir! Your Majesty!" A guard shouts.

"We found her!" Another yells. I jump up in joy.

"Oh thank you so much!" I say, while shaking hands with the guards.

"Don't get too excited," the first says. "She's in a coma."

…

I watch her peaceful face resting on a bed. I ask the nurses and Doctors to give me a moment. The quickly walk away.

"Oh America," I cry. "I love you." I place my lips on her calming neck. She doesn't move a flinch.

"Please wake up," she doesn't. I let my tears fall onto her nose, cheeks, and lips.

"I can't wait any longer."

…

But somehow I did. Two weeks since they found her, she still rests by her bed, fast asleep. I write a letter to her, even though she can't read it, and place in in her hand, hoping it will wake her.

I still had to go to meetings, even though I didn't have a care in the world for them.

"We need to kill the rebels!" One man said.

"How on earth would we do that?!" Another yelled.

"I don't know! That's why we have meetings, okay?" The first yelled.

"You know what!? Just shush, all of you!" I yell. I couldn't take it any more. "These meetings are to figure things out, not to fight all day long!"

And that was the end of the yelling.

…

I'm in my suite, writing papers, when Mary pops in.

"Sir, you have a visitor." I stand up, extremely eager to find out who this visitor is.

I walk down near the front doors. My heart is attacking me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I see a familiar face. I almost faint. It was my Mother.

—

 **I'm sorry it was so short, any way, you saw the beginning note, you can create a character. Here are the rules,**

 ***No Magic involved**

 ***You must send me their name, role, gender, personality, and what chapter you want them in.**

 ***Due Date; 11-18-17**

 **That's it! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Coma Continues

Chapter 5

 **Hey, so I tried to write a longer Chapter, so here you go.**

—

Maxon (POV)

"Sir, are you okay?" A passing maid asks. I shake my head fiercely.

"Greetings Maxon. You must remember me, your Aunt Cassie?" My Aunt says. Everything became clearer.

"You look so much like my mother," I say.

"We get confused a lot." She giggles.

"So, why have you come?" She steps closer my way and places her hand gently on my shoulder.

"I have come to assist you. Everything seems very difficult without your mother and wife." She looks me in the eyes. I don't fully understand, but I still have to hold back my tears.

"So your going to be, like my temporary mother?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Well I'll see you later," she says and waddles off. I stand there still confused.

I walk to my room and see my butler open the door.

"How may I help you?" He asks.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while. Thank you though." He simply bows and walks out my door. I rest my heavy head on my bead and shed the tears I held. I sit there for a while and begin to get up. I wanted to see America. When I walked through the door I see her resting peacefully with a note in her hands. The Doctor walks over to me and shakes my hand.

"Just a visit?" He asks.

"Yeah." I begin. "You never told me the real reason she's in a coma."

Dr. J picks up a clipboard and clears his throat.

"The guards found her in the woods, with nothing around her. We think a rebel caught up with her, punched her, and left her there." I shake my head. How much pain had America gone through? And why her? Why not me?

"Well I have paperwork, so I'll catch up with you later to tell how she's doing." Before I can ask him a question, he walks into his office. I crouch near America's bed and put my hand to her cheek.

"Oh dear, I miss you." I begin to cry. "Why did it have to be you?" I sit there waiting for her eyes to open. I kiss her cheek realizing I need to go, but staying anyway. I couldn't leave her. I see her blue eyes open. They really opened.

"I missed you." Her raspy voice said. My tears began to fall down faster, and faster.

"Oh dear." I cry.

"This time I'll let you call me dear," she giggles. I jump on the bed besides her and squeeze her hand hard.

"Oh I better tell the doctors!" I shout a little too loudly.

"Tell them what?" She asks.

"Oh sweetheart, you were just in coma." Her mouth opens and I rub circles on her shoulder to sooth her.

"Well go quickly!" She laughs. I smile and run to the doctors, happier than I've ever been.

America's (POV)

I couldn't believe I was in a coma for nearly a month. When Maxon went to tell the doctors, I opened a note that was by my side when I woke. I smiled as familiar handwriting came into view.

Ames, it's been awful without you by my side. I think a shed a gallon of tears. I was devastated when you didn't come back after the rebels attacked. But when you wake up, let me guess, I was the happiest person on earth. Alex is fine, a happy little boy. Marlee is down, so right when you get out of bed (Well, after I get to be with you for a week), you should go and make her feel better. The upper castes are still un-happy, and once you are ready to work there's that load to handle. I hope you understand that there is no place I'd rather be than by your side. I know you are strong and that you can handle anything, so here's to show you my love for you,

Maxon

I sigh with happiness, ready to hug Maxon right when he comes out. But he wasn't alone. Four doctors came in with him. They told me I would need a checkup before I could get out of the bed. Maxon told me he would stay by my side the whole time.

"Miss America, we need you to sit still so we can make sure everything is alright." They gave me shots, checked my wounds, and everything you could possibly imagine.

"Congratulations, you are doing great. We need to have you come in here though, every other day. We'll see you later, and make sure you have someone near you for the next month. Good day!" I run out of the wing holding Maxon's hand. We crash onto his bed hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, I am so glad your okay!" Maxon cheers. I touch my nose to his. He rubs circles on my back. I lean my head on his, and we stay like that for along time.

Mary comes in holding Alex.

"Oh America!" She cheers. She hands Alex over to Maxon and hugs me the tight.

"It's awful to not have any work to do!" She jokes. I laugh.

"Oh I'm sure it is!" I wink.

"Well I have to make you a dress!" She shouts. "Tonight's the report!" She runs out of the room. Maxon and I both look at each other and burst out laughing. I take Alex from Maxon's arms and kiss him on his belly.

"You missed me, didn't you?" I coo. Hear the snapping of a camera and look over to see Maxon smirking. I place Alex on the bed and tackle Maxon. We have a perfect family moment for the first time in a while.

I look over at the clock and see that it's close to 6:00.

"Oh shoot, the report!" I yell. And our perfect family moment continues.

—

 **I hope you liked that chapter, please review!**

-SelectionLover666


	6. Chapter 6 The Memory

Chapter 6

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter came out a little late. I hope you like this chapter!**

Maxon's (POV)

I listen to beautiful and dreamy music coming from America's mouth. The sounds form together, creating a powerful and emotional message. I hold her two hands, smiling at the pleasure of her voice. Today's my birthday. I couldn't ask for a better present.

I sway her back and forth on the smooth floor of the Queens Suite. When she finishes, she rests her head on my broad shoulder and I can feeling her breathing in my ear.

"How was that?" She asks whispering in my ear. I look into her blue eyes.

"Dear, it was wonderful." She opens her mouth to protest, but I pause her by placing my finger on her lips.

"Today's my birthday, I get to call you whatever I want." I listen to her soft giggle, almost as pleasing as when she sings. I reach my arms just below her thigh and pick her up. She gasps delightfully.

"What else can I do for you, my love?" She asks, looking down on me. I scrunch up my nose and think as hard as I can.

"Why don't you go get Alex, and we can teach him how to walk?" I place her down gently and she squeals.

"Oh I would be delighted," she jokes, then runs off like a nine year old. I smirk while trying to concentrate on the objects around me. America doesn't often sleep in here, but she designed it as if she did. Not an inch of the wall was plain, or unexciting. There were photographs everywhere. Some of what I took, and some gifted by her mother. My favorite was of us on our wedding day. My right hand is placed on her head, while my left is on her lower back, pulling her to my chest. America is grinning, with her forehead on my chin. Although you can't see my smile because my lips are placed on her head, my eyes are showing my love for her. The picture was took in the gardens, because it was our favorite place to be together. My second favorite photo was taken on the day Alex was born. America is attempting to rest in the hospital bed, with Alex placed next to her ear. America is smiling, her eyes partly open looking at the sleeping boy. The photo is slightly blurred, because the camera is in my hands. I was shaking with so much excitement, I couldn't stand still. I told America the day I gave it to her, that I was forming tears in the corners of my eyes. I ran along to wall, brushing my hand across the pictures and stopping at many photos that told a story. I wandered to my room to get a picture to put on the wall for her, when I came across a photo the made my heart sink. I picked the photo out of the envelope, my hands shaking. I never remember seeing this photo before. Just like that I remember when my father gave me a note explaining the reasons I should kick America out during the selection. I vividly remember nervously examining each photo he took, persuading me in each a different way. I must have not seen this photo while I looked through them. I begin to notice tears falling down my cheek, but quickly wipe them away when I notice America come in with baby Alex in her arms. I hide the photo in my trash as she tiptoes up to me and kisses my cheek.

"How come the birthday boy wasn't in my room?" She asks. I run my fingers through her hair and try to think of an excuse.

"I… um, you know-" I start. America crosses her arms and grins.

"Come on, let's go!" She laughs pulling at my arm. Once again we are back in America's room, unaware that this will be a moment remembered forever. We sit cross-legged on the floor, America holding up Alex with her arms. I sigh quickly, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Ready little Alex?" America coo's. Alex giggles and bounces up and down in her arms.

After time, Alex learns how to stand. We jump up and cheer for him and Alex looks at us with confusion. We place Alex back down and encourage him to place one foot in front of the other.

"Come on little buddy," I cheer. "Come to daddy," Alex carefully scoots foreword, and a light bulb pops up in my head.

"One second Ames," I exclaim. I run to my room and grab the camera sitting on my desk. I come back to find America shaking with excitement. I watch as the little boy places one foot in front of the other. He carefully let goes of America's hand and takes a step further. America and I are too emotional to speak. She places her hand over her mouth and i snap the photo before Alex falls to the ground.

"Yes, baby!" America says between tears.

"You did it little boy!" I shout. I have to admit there were tears in my eyes too. The rest of the afternoon was filled with emotional moments where Alex stepped, then stepped, and stepped, until he fell to the ground crying. Though every time he came back up again, and that's what made it so memorable. When dinner came around, we walked down the hall with such pride, but decided to keep the news to us for the night. When I came back to my room, my camera was missing. Instead I saw America holding a wrapped gift in her hands.

"Oh, Ames, another one?" I asked.

"I think you'll like this one the most." She giggled. I curiously opened the gift to find a photo none other than the one I took this morning. In the photo, Alex has a look of determination in his face. Behind him, America had her hands over her face, exactly like it was before. I squeeze America in my arms, while she wipes my tears off my face. I turn around so I face my own photo wall, still hugging her side. She places her hand on top of mine, and we drag the picture to the wall. We move a magnet so it rests in between the photos. America and I back up so we see the memory placed within the others, now fully aware of the memory we just made.

 **That's it! If you want to find out what the emotional photo was in a bonus chapter, this book should have seven reviews by the next time I post. Thank you guys so much! I hope you liked it!**

 **\- Selectiongirl666**


	7. Chapter 7 The Loss

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys, I probably won't continue this story because no one really seems to enjoy it, so this is your last chance to review if you want me to continue.**

Maxon (POV)

That was it. America was gone. And no one could find her. Again. One minute she was sleeping with me, the next, she vanished from the worlds sight. I can't believe it. She's been gone for one whole day, and I already miss her half to death. The guards have been searching like crazy. Yesterday was the report, so now all of Illéa is looking. I'm still in shock.

Two Weeks Later

"Your Majesty!"

"King Maxon!" Guards flew into my office sweating with their eyebrows raised.

I looked up from my work, eager for the important news.

"Sir, we know where she is!" I stand up immediately and burst out questions.

"Where?" I begin.

"She is in Italy!"

"What?!" I yell a little too loudly.

"Your Majesty, we think she has been kidnapped." That was it.

"That's enough gentleman, thank you." I say. "Please get the plane ready for take off, I'm going."

…..

I'm pacing on the plane, going back and forth through the tiny room, while 'what if's surrounded my head. What if they hurt her? What if they made her become their queen? What if she.. Died? Is shivered the thought away, and tried to sleep. That obviously didn't work. I was scared, but I was confident I would find her.

One Month Later.

Yes. It took us one month to find her after we got of the plane. She was hurt. But she was still alive. We just got home, but she is crying from the pain.

"Shh, shh, baby." I try to calm her down. She places her head on my chest, but I pick it up so she is looking in my eyes. I take my thumb and wipe away the tears on her face. I run my fingers through her fiery hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask delicately.

"Maxon, I'm in pain. I missed you." She squeaks.

"I did too sweetheart, but we need to go wash you off." I say. I carry her the baby way so she won't hurt her back. When we found her, the kidnappers were nowhere to be found, but America was attached to a tree be a rope and she was passed out. I tried not asking too many questions so she won't be overwhelmed, but it was hard. I slowly walked into the bathroom with her still in my arms and placed her on the floor. I lifted up her shirt so I could get to her wound. She cried harder when I touched her back.

"I'm sorry dear, but I need to touch this so it won't get infected. You can hold onto my hand if you want." I suggest. She picks up her hand and I grab it. I once again carefully rub a towel on her back. I feel a weak squeeze on my hand. I kiss her hand and she seems to loosen a little. That's how it continued. Rub, squeeze, kiss, loosen. After awhile I have finished my job. I put down her shirt and help her get up. She faces me and kisses my lips. I lift her up again and swing her around. And it only got better form then.

 **I'm so sorry this was extremely short. I'm starting new books with one shots and what if's, so you can go check that out in my profile tomorrow. Sorry again. Remember to review if you want me to continue, because as far as it goes, I am going to pause this story for a long time. I hoped you enjoyed the book,**

 **-SelectionLover666**


End file.
